


It Began with an “Oops...”

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: This is for a writing contest I decided to do, and I got the prompt, "How many drinks did you have?" so yay it's a one-shot! I don't even think I'll get that far lmao but still gonna try.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	It Began with an “Oops...”

Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup for the sixth time in a row and it was quickly known that there would be a celebration later that evening. With the help of the invisibility cloak, James and Sirius brought back drinks like Firewhiskey and Butterbeer from Hogsmeade village, while some other Gryffindors went down to the kitchens, instructions on how to get in from Peter. Soon enough, all food and drinks were back in the common room, and that's when the party began. 

It was only 8:00 PM and people were excited to get this party started. Drinks were drunk, and things went  _ down _ . Apparently, in only an hour and a half, Gryffindor parties went a little insane.

If you ignored all of the snogging couples, that led you over to a group of four, known as the Marauders. Contrary to popular belief, they weren’t big on “that” part of a party- it was more enjoying time with the group for them. On one chair were James and Sirius squeezed into it, animatedly talking about the match. Peter and Remus were on the floor, listening in. 

“Hey, guys,” James said after Sirius was done speaking. “Are you thirsty or is it just me?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said. “Go gimme Butterbeer.”

“What’s the magic word?” James drawled.

“It’s about to be  _ Accio _ if you don’t hurry up.”

“Alright! Alright,” James turned to Remus and Peter, who were silently watching the exchange. “Want anything?”

“Nope,” Said Remus, followed with a shake of the head by Peter.

Later, James would reflect on this, and say that he shouldn’t have done it. He came back with Firewhiskey instead of Butterbeer.

“Where’s the Butterbeer?” Sirius looked disappointed.

“There was none, we ran out.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Then go check yourself,” Remus said and rolled his eyes at Sirius.

“Fine,” Sirius said and took the glass and drank it. “You know… you know I don’t do well with alcohol, right?”

“Oops...” James shrugged, knowing that fact.

“I can’t stand alcohol- it just doesn’t like me.” Said Sirius, staring at James.

“I know… I know…” James said, patting him on the head.

“So why did you give him alcohol?” Remus asked, becoming wary of Sirius’ actions.

“It’s going to be hilarious; he literally gets drunk after, like, two drinks.”

“So, don’t let him drink your-” Sirius, in the meantime, was drinking James’ glass. “-drink… yeah.” Sirius already looked drunk, and James was laughing. “How do you even know he gets drunk that fast..?” James looked at him and smirked, which led Remus to the conclusion he had let Sirius get drunk before.

“Remusss,” Sirius looked at him. “I feel woozy…”

“Yeah,” James said. “I’m going to talk Lily into going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend. See you!” James walked away quickly, followed by Peter soon enough.

“I need to go… talk James out of that…” Peter shuffled off, leaving the two alone.

“Huh,” Sirius said, sounding like he was in a trance. “I’ll see you later!”

“Sirius-!” Sirius was off. “Sirius, NO.” Sirius turned back to Remus and stuck his tongue at him and ran through the crowd like his life depended on it.

_ Do I have the motivation to go after him? _ Remus thought to himself, slowly sinking down into the chair.  _ Do I really? _

\-- Like half an hour or something later --

Remus was reading a book, still sitting in the chair. He didn’t know where James went. At this rate, he would start to believe that James actually got a date with Lily Evans. He didn’t think of it long though, because  _ guess who came bounding up to him _ . Sirius goddamn Black, in all of his drunken glory, practically ran up to him with a goofy smile and sat right in Remus’ lap.

“Uhm…” Remus struggled to find a coherent sentence.

“You’re very attractive, you know that right?” Sirius was facing Remus, who was blushing.

“Uh… thanks?”

“You know… I love you.” Sirius hiccuped.

“I love you too, Pads. Love you too…” Remus was confused now. Apparently, Sirius was a big softie when it came to getting drunk. That was new information. Sirius shook his head. 

“No! No! I loooooove you.”

“Like..?” Remus began.

“Like this!” Sirius said and before Remus could ask what “this” meant, Sirius placed his lips on Remus’. Again, Remus couldn’t think of anything coherent, so he kissed back. They were there for who knows how long when James came back.

“I got a date with Lil-” James paused to witness the sight in front of him. “Uh…”

Remus pulled away from Sirius and looked at James. 

“How many drinks did you have!?” Was the last thing said by James before Sirius bounded off again, to only be seen later that night back in the dorms.


End file.
